The So Unknown
by DinnerTonight
Summary: *I'll give you this confession: I am taking you with me, where we can contemplate our chemistry/I get the feeling we're so misdirected. I get the feeling we have lost control. 'Til then I'll turn you to the new religion. We're dropping out into the so unknown* When Kim and Daniel can't handle their home lives anymore, they turn to each other hoping to beat the odds. KIM/DANIEL


**A/N: Hey guys so I have recently discovered Freaks and Geeks and I LOVE IT. I can't stop watching it even though there's only 18 episodes haha. Anyways, Kim and Daniel have become my latest obsession. I love them so much and couldn't see them with anyone else but each other. The first two episodes I was like "Lindsay and Daniel ahh!" but now I'm totally against it lol. Anywho, I just wanted to say that because I noticed that a lot of people are Lindsay/Daniel fans, I wanted to write a fic for us Kim/Daniel fans (:**

**This story is going to have a whole bunch of cute and dramatic moments so I really hope you enjoy! It's going to be set near the end of the show but as if the last episode never happened. So I just got this idea and I really want to continue, but I'm not sure how many people read F&G fanfic so if I get enough readers, I will continue (: If not, then it will just remain as is. This is going to be a little long because I want to introduce the problem right away to get you guys interested, so please let me know what you think in the review section (:**

**By the way, I got the title of this story from the song Drop Out-The So Unknown by Jack's Mannequin. I think that the song is a perfect match for this story and I love JM so check it out!**

**Alright, that's enough, time to get to the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Freaks and Geeks!**

**Posted: 01/06/13**

* * *

**Kim POV:**

Man, the clock could not tick any slower. I'm sitting in Kowchevski's class waiting for the clock to hit 2:10. At 2:10, I'm supposed to ditch this place and meet up with Daniel under the stairs. We're going to pick up some stupid part for his car. It'll be a huge drag, but I'd rather watch Daniel look really hot while working on his car. God, finally 2:10 is here!

I put on my signature blue jacket that I totally got for a special bargain, pick up my books, and walk up to Kowchevski's desk. He sits there like a potato reading some tiny pocketbook that probably relates to his lonely life.

"Hey," I interrupt. He looks up from his book with his usual scowl.

"What," he says it as if it's not even a question. I put on a fake smile and pull out a fake doctor's note from my barely opened textbook. Yeah, I've got connections for this kind of stuff. He gives it a quick glance and rolls his eyes. He can already tell that it's fake but he'd rather have me out of here. Kowchevski hands me back the note and returns to his book.

"Thank-you, Mr. Kowchevski," I reply in a sweet, but totally fake voice.

"Oh save it, Kelly. Just get out of my class, would ya?" He shoos me away.

"Certainly, I wouldn't want to miss that doctor's appointment," I say in the same voice, continuing my act on my way out with a smirk.

The halls aren't empty, there a few other people skipping. This school always complains about people cutting class but they never do anything about it, it's hilarious. I reach the stairway where Daniel is supposed to be, but he's not. Ugh that bastard. I walk back into the hall with my hands on my hips and search around for him.

"Ugh, Daniel," I grunt in frustration. Just as I'm about to walk back under the stairs to wait for him I feel a pair of arms grab my waist from behind and pull me in.  
"Ahhh! Oh my god!" I scream. When I turn around to see who it is, I see a grinning Daniel.

"Haha, hey, Blondie!" Daniel blurted. He tries to kiss me on top of my head, but I push him off.

"God, Daniel! You scared the hell out of me!" I complain with crossed arms and pouting lips.

"I guess you don't want that kiss then," Daniel teases. I roll my eyes and like it's noting, but I secretly want that kiss so bad. Daniel laughs because he sees right through my little show. He swings his arm around my shoulder and lays his lips onto my cheek.

We get to Daniel's car which is parked a little further away so we don't get caught. Once we get in, Daniel turns on the stereo and to his luck, a Ramones song comes on.

"Hell yeah, baby!" He starts to drive then turns the sound up a notch then sings a long to Sheena Is A Punk Rocker.

"Hey, speaking of punk rocker," I begin. Daniel groans; he already knows where I'm going with this. "Remember when you tried to be a 'punker'?" I laugh at the memory. He had cut his shirt, ripped his jeans, and even stuck safety pins through his leather jacket. Oh and his hair haha! It looked like he had used cement to style that mess.

"Agh, shut up!" He says in embarrassment.

"Hey, I'm not trying to say anything. You looked adorable," I compliment and lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Ah, don't lie. I looked like a moron with a bloody head," he laughs. I giggle at the memory as well when Daniel came to my house at 11:00 at night. He had just come from some punk club in his insane punk attire. I tried my best not to laugh, because I knew he was upset. I knew that what he really needed was a hug and some hot chocolate. He held onto me tightly in my doorway, disappointed in himself but happy that I was there for him. It's moments like that that make all of these fights worth it...that sounds terrible, doesn't it? Ah whatever, I still love that dirtbag.

**Daniel POV:**

I walk out of my buddy, Rick's house with some parts for my car in my arms. I hope these work, that douche fucked me over last time. When I get to the car, I see Kim sitting in the passenger seat as I left her, but she stares off into the distance like she's in deep thought or somethin.

"Was the quick enough for you?" I joke. Before I left, she had been whining about me being so slow whenever we go out. I laugh for a bit but Kim just sits there.

"Yeah, um can we get going, Daniel?" She asks real quiet.

"Hold on, let me just pop the hood up for a sec and check out what's going on in there," I respond while lifting the hood of my car.

"Daniel, please, can you just take me home?" She begs. I cock my head in confusion and put down the hood. I walk over to her side of the car and look at her empty eyes.

"Kim, you okay?" I ask starting to worry. Kim takes a deep breath in.

"Yeah, no, I just um walked across the street to use the payphone while you were in Rick's house, and um I need to get home...now," she explains with a croaky voice. Now I know that something's up. I look at her and nod. She tries to smile.

"Thanks Daniel," she quavered. (Fancy word, hey? The gang and I heard Lindsay use it the other day and we had to ask her what it meant and I finally got to use it, score!)

I grab Kim's hands in mine and kiss them lightly hoping to make her feel better. She kind of laughs, but it still sounds off. I walk over to the drivers side and throw the parts in the back seat.

The car ride to Kim's house is pretty quiet except for the soft buzz of my stereo in the background. When we pull up to Kim's house, I finally see why she seemed so uneasy. An angry Mr. Kelly is standing in the doorway, waiting for Kim.

"Oh shit..." I say under my breath as the car comes to a stop. Kim clears her throat and begins to unbuckle her seat belt. Before she can open her door, I grab her arm.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I offer. She looks at me with wet eyes, probably holding back tears, and nods. We get out of the car and walk up to her front door with her hand in mine. Kim's stepdad spots me and rolls his eyes.

"You brought this kid again?" Kim's stepdad shouts.

I try to be polite to the asshole, "Hey, Mr. Kelly."

"Shut up, Desario," he commands. Kim's hand squeezes mine tighter at her old man's remark.

"So where have you been, Kim?" He interrogates her like he's a detective or some shit.

"I was just with Daniel, picking up some stuff for his car," she whispers while looking at her feet. I rub my thumb on Kim's hand to try and calm her down.

"Well, you mother got a call from your math teacher saying that you gave him a fake doctor's note and took off early," he says in frustration. Man, Kowchevski is an ass too, letting Kim go and ratting her out for it after. Kim doesn't say anything which kind of surprises me since she usually is never afraid to scream at her parents.

"Answer me, Kim!" Her stepdad shouts. I notice Kim flinch.

"I told you that this was the last straw!" He raises his voice. "After bringing home that burnout friend of yours and lying to us countless times, I told you, your next time would be your last," he fumes. Tears start to roll from Kim's face.

"I'm sorry..." Kim whispers again.

"You don't mean it," he laughs sarcastically, "You're just going to do it again next time. You're just going to keep having sex and keep drugging up! You worthless slut!" He yells. Out of nowhere, he storms up to her and pushes her to the ground. He begins to kick her and barks at her to stand up. Kim quivers in her tears and I decide that that's it.

"Hey, lay off, jackass!" I shout back at him. His eyes grow wide in shock that I had the guts to say anything.

"Kim...get in the car..." I say quietly hoping that she'll hear me. She gets herself together and dashes to my car and locks her door.

"Hey, you get back here, you skank!" He roars.

"FUCK OFF!" I shout as loud as I can. Courageously, my fist strikes him in the face and I make a run for my car. "Start the car, Kim!" I yell. She spots the keys on the driver's seat and sticks them in the ignitions as fast as she can. I jump into my car and drive off as fast as I can without looking back.

"Oh shit..." I say again when I realize what I had just done.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Did you guys like it? Should I continue? How do you think I did with the characters? Did they sound in character? Ah please tell me what you think in the reviews, I'd love to continue! (:**


End file.
